dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Discusión:Kris Wu
¿Porque no agregan su videografia (hablo del video oficial de There is a Place)? o en profesion "Compositor, Productor" o los dos premios que gano: Esquire: Título al Rookie of The Year (x), QIYI Night 2015: Most Popular Idol of the Year (x) 181.110.135.246 04:32 5 mar 2015 (UTC) Biografia Periodo de trainee Desde mediados de 2007 hasta principios de 2012, Kris entró en la SM en 2007 con el sistema de SM Global Audition. Fue un trainee durante 4 años hasta que fue elegido por la SM para formar parte de EXO. Kris fue el penúltimo miembro en ser revelado, lo cual ocurrió el día 16 de Febrero del 2012. El 31 de Marzo, la SM declaró que Kris era el líder de EXO-M. Kris dijo: '“El periodo de aprendiz fue muy largo, especialmente tal vez para mí fue el más largo (2007-2012). Si digo que no hubo momentos en los que deliraba, estaría mintiendo, había a menudo periodos de tiempo en los que me sentía inútil, se puede decir que la superación de los pensamientos negativos fue lo más difícil, porque seguían apareciendo en diferentes momentos.” Su primera aparición pública fue durante el vídeo del Tour de 2011 de Girls Generation. Existe un vídeo de Kris con Tao por la calle , durante el pre debut, por el cual se ganó su apodo "Chico denim". Y otro vídeo de Kris entre los trainners de la SM. Dramas *To the Beautiful You. (SBS, 2012, Cameo) Peliculas *xXx Return of Xander Cage (2017) *Passion Heaven (Muy pronto) *Lao Pao Er (Muy pronto) *Somewhere Only We Know (2015) Programas de TV *Cool Kidz on the Block (24.12.2013) *(MBC) Our Home’s Maknae (20.12.2013, junto a Lay) *(SBS) Running Man (17.11.2014, Junto a todos los miembros a exepción de Chanyeol) *(SBS) Running Man (10.11.2014, Junto a todos los miembros a exepción de Chanyeol) Tema para Peliculas * Somewhere Only We Know - There's a place (2015) * Tiny Times 3 - Time Boils The Rain (2014) * Make Your Move 3D - Say yes (junto a Jessica de SNSD & Krystal de F(x)) (2014) Anuncio *Samsung Galaxy S5 - voz (junto a Suho) *Adidas originals ZX Flux Colaboraciones *Thrift Shop - Amber (F(x)) (2013) *Like a G6 - Key (SHINee) & Amber (F(x)) (2012) *One Dream - BoA & Key (SHINee) (2012) *Say Yes - Jessica (SNSD) & Krystal (F(x)) Curiosidades: *'Modelo a seguir: 'Siwon de Super Junior & Yunho de TVXQ. *'Tipo Ideal: Una chica amable, que sepa cocinar, sea filial hacia sus padres y que se preocupe por las demás personas. *'Pelicula favorita:' Como entrenar a tu dragon. (How to train your dragon) *Nombre de sus fans: Meigeni's *Los trainee & ex-trainee junto con los miembros de EXO, piensan que Kris es como su hermano mayor. *SuS canciones favoritas del primer mini álbum son Angel y What is Love. Kris dice que le gusta la canción de EXO-M “Angel”, ya que está bien escrita y desprende una sensación de estar en el cielo. *Cuando Baekhyun vio por primera vez a Kris, Baekhyun pensó que se parecía a él por lo que quería ser su amigo. *Lay fue la primera persona china que Kris conoció cuando entró en la compañía. Fue reconfortante para Kris tener a alguien que hablara el mismo idioma y procediese de un mismo país. *Kris no puede resistirse al aegyo de Tao, por lo que a menudo termina por hacer favores o ir de compras con él. *Kris fue elegido #2 en el Top 5 'Los más hermosos Idols masculinos del Kpop' por CCTV de China.(2014) *Los miembros de EXO-M dicen que la gente cree que Kris es un chico malo por su sonrisa malevola pero que en realidad es el mas dulce de los 6. *Lloro durante año nuevo mientras llamaba a su casa, ya que no pudo pasar ese dia con su familia. *Él apoyo la organización de caridad de Fan Bing Bing, Heart Ali. *Le gusta leer especialmente los de auto-mejora o libros que le sean fuente de inspiración. *Kris junto a Suho, D.O, Chanyeol, Kai, Lay & Xiumin son nombrado en la sección de Agradecimientos de Amber en el album Pinocchio de F(x). Y Amber se refirió a Kris como "K.LI" (Kevin Li) *Dentro de la agencia fue muy cercano a los chicos de Super Junior, Amber de F(x) , Key de SHINee , Jessica de SNSD & Henry Lau. *Va a ser uno de los tres protagonistas de una película chino-coreana llamada Xiao You Qiao Mu junto con Hangeng y Joo Woon. *Su amigo Kevin Shin lo nominó a realizar el ICE Bucket Challange pero hasta el momento, el no aceptó el reto. (Probablemente el donó) *cuando le preguntaron en una entrevista " si huviese una chica que te gustara ¿tomarias la iniciativa? " el respondio " probablemente me confesaria, debido a que soy un chico deberia tomar mas iniciativa" *En una entrevista confesó que no le importaría hacer una escena para mayores de 18 años, si fuera necesario. Wu Yifan tiene un rol en el film “Lao Pao Er” dirigido por el famoso director Guan Hu. Wu Yifan y con la participación del actor Li Yifeng y la actriz Xu Jinglei, la cual coincidentemente fue la directora y co-estrella de su film debut, “Somewhere Only We Know”. El 16 de enero tuvo su tercera ronda de mediacion con SM y no se llegó a un acuerdo. Demanda contra SM **El 15 de mayo del 2014, Kris de EXO presentó una demanda ante el Tribunal del Distrito Central de Seúl para cancelar su contrato exclusivo con SM sobre los términos contractuales. **Kris ya no está activo en las actividades de EXO en el futuro. Como su demanda en contra de SM Entertainment está procesando, se revela que Kris no se unirá a sus compañeros miembros de EXO en sus promociones y actividades en el futuro. **El Abogado''' Cho Bum Suk de la firma de abogados Hankyul, quien representó a Hangeng en su caso en contra de SM, será el que manejará el caso de Kris. El bufete de abogados confirmó con los medios de comunicación, ''"Es cierto que Kris ha presentado una demanda hoy (15º) en contra de SM Entertainment para la anulación de su contrato ... El abogado Cho Bum Suk, quien representó a Hangeng, ha recogido este caso." **''Nuevos rumores han salido a la luz con el "Regreso de Kris y LuHan", lo cual se basa en que ambos artistas de nacionalidad china puedan llegar a un acuerdo con la empresa SM y volver a las actividades de EXO'' Cuentas: **Instagram Oficial **Weibo Oficial